Al final, ni tan sorpresa
by CindySv
Summary: Emily y Derek despues de varios meses revelaran su noviazgo al equipo, ¿como tomaran esta sorpresa sus amigos?


-Quizá deberíamos dejar una memo sobre eso- sugirió la novia de Derek Morgan mientras caminaban de la mano por una pequeña calle buscando regalos para la fiesta de Henry.

-¿Estoy escuchando bien?-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona- ¿Emily Prentiss se esta poniendo como una cobarde?.

-Derek, ¡no me hagas golpearte!, y no estoy teniendo miedo y ni se te ocurra cacarear como una gallina solo para provocarme.

-Princesa, que bien me conoces- le dio un ligero beso mientras entraban a la tienda de juguetes e iban a la sección de niños de 3-6.

-Pero ya enserio, ¿No estas ni un poco nervioso sobre cómo le diremos al equipo?, ¿Qué tal Strauss?, demonios esa mujer nos hará la vida imposible -

-Son nuestros amigos, ellos entenderán, aparte, desde que Strauss sale con Rossi el la ah domado muy bien.

-Bueno si, aunque ellos nunca nos han aclarado su relación tampoco asi que no tienen mucho porque regañarnos, oye, y ¿si ya saben de lo nuestro?

-Es lo malo de estar con perfiladores todo el tiempo, excepto contigo, contigo puedo estar todo el tiempo-

-Dios, cuando dices cosas así me dan ganas de grabarte para mostrarle a todos que no eres un casanova y eres un romántico cursi-

-Mmm, podemos grabarnos en otro momento, princesa- la tomo de la cintura y le sonrió dándole otro beso.- Respondiendo a lo de antes, no creo que sepan lo nuestro, llevamos 5 meses actuando normal.

Así es Emily y Derek llevaban 5 meses como novios desde el día que ella entro a la casa del agente pidiendo refugio, el hecho de no querer comentar al equipo fue una decisión mutua por miedo a que su relación laboral se viera comprometida o que la relación amorosa no terminara bien y sus amigos tomaran partidos por alguno de los agentes, se supone que lo dirían después de 3 meses pero después de varios casos difíciles y la reciente recuperación de Strauss a su puesto los hicieron esperar un poco más, JJ y García sabían que había alguien en la vida de Emily porque ahora estaba un poco más ocupada, a veces para despistarlos un poco Derek iba a tomar unos tragos y Emily no aclamando que tenía algo que hacer, pero Derek solo se quedaba un tiempo y volvia a casa de la agente a hacerle el amor y dormir con ella. Odiaban no poder hablar con sus amigos de eso, pero ya era tiempo que lo hicieran y que mejor lugar que en un lugar donde nadie se iba a poder enojar ¡La fiesta de Henry LaMontagne!, nadie puede estar molesto en una fiesta infantil, fue lo primero que le dijo Derek, pero ella aun no muy convencida, hasta que su persuasivo novio la convenció una noche…

-Pues, enserio espero que les sorprenda, la verdad aunque me incomoda un poco por todas las preguntas que harán muero por ver sus caras!

-La de niño bonito si que la podemos grabar-

-Podemos grabar la de todos, um, bueno hotch no deberíamos desperdiciar tantos segundos ya sabes su cara será la misma.

-¿Crees que vaya Strauss?-

-No sé si JJ la invito, pero quizá vaya con Rossi

-Eso sí sería formalizar la relación, oh, quizá también vaya a dar la noticia.

-Si claro, por favor es mas probable que Hotch anuncie que se casa con Beth

-Eso seria bueno-

-¡Mucho!- desvio la mirada hacia una pista de carreras de enorme tamaño y fue emocionada hasta ella- Mira Derek apuesto que le va a encantar!, yo siempre quise una!

-¿siempre quisiste una pista de carreras?-

-Pues si, me gustaba llevarle la contraria a la "Embajadora" alias "mi madre", pero en realidad se ven muy divertidas-

-Seguro que lo son, yo tuve uno pero Desiree y Sarah no me dejaban jugar-

-Pobre nene, cuando tengamos hijos te prometo que les enseñare a compartir sus juguetes-

Eso Salio de la boca de Emily sin querer, asustada quizá de haber dicho mucho le dio la espalda a Derek para recoger el juguete. Sintio como el la abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás y le susurraba en el oído "bien, pero minimo quiero 3". Un escalofrio recorrio su columna y se fueron a pagar.

_**3 horas después en la fiesta de Henry:**_

Los primeros en llegar a la casa de los LaMontagne fueron hotch, beth y Jack, el niño rápidamente le dio el saludo y el regalo a will y JJ y se fue corriendo con los demás niños mientras los adultos iban en una larga mesa que jj había puesto para el equipo, después de eso llego el genio Spencer reid con un enorme regalo

-Dios mio reid ¿Qué es eso?-

-¡Un telescopio!, las ultimas veces que hable con Henry dijo que le gustaba mucho las estrellas y me pidió que le enseñara las constelaciones asi que esto será genial- exclamo el genio a JJ que le sonrio

-Gracias spenc ¡lo amara!

Despues de Spencer llego David Rossi con la sorprendente compañía de Erin Strauss, a pesar que de ella era la jefa, erin había cambiado superando sus problemas de alcohol y recuperando su puesto, estaba agradecida con Morgan por haber sido duro con ella y con un gran italiano como Rossi por haberle hecho entender todo de lo que era capaz, nadie se sintió intimidado ni fuera de lugar por extraño que pareciera.

Al final venían Garcia y Kevin y vieron que detrás de ellos venían prentiss y Morgan

-Hey mi sexy chocolate y mi pequeña gatita ¿se vinieron juntos?-

-Si, Derek paso por mi- Lo cual no era completamente mentira, es decir, habían pasado la noche juntos pero después el se fue a cambiar y paso por ella, no era mentira.

-Que bien asi se ahorra mas gasolina- dijo un ingenuo kevin a lado

-Vamos a entrar y pongamos esta fiesta en movimiento- bramo garcia

-Oh, baby girl, recuerda que es una fiesta infantil.

-Si bueno, no importa.

Entregaron sus regalos y todos felicitaron a Henry. Em y Derek estaban sentados juntos y conversaban sobre como era que garcia había encontrado un kit de tatuajes para niños y si JJ o will se desesperarían mas tratando de que Henry no se "tatuara" la cara. Por debajo de la mesa Derek apretó la mano de Emily y eso era la señal que significaba…era hora de decirlo.

-Sera interesante ver como le quitaras esa pintura JJ-

-Comprare botes de alcohol-

-Oigan chicos- dijo Derek- Emily y yo tenemos que decir algo.

Rápidamente capturaron la atención de todos los presentes y la agente no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo cuando vio eso y que Derek se levantaba de su lugar.

-Vamos em, levántate- le lanzo una mirada de triunfo mientras ella se levantaba con todo un coraje reunido, ella no era asi, pero no le gustaba todo ese centro de atención.

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunto Spencer al ver que no hablaban.

-No, para nada- al fin hablo Emily- Nosotros…bueno es que Derek y yo…- ella sonrio y Derek entendio.

-Nosotros somos novios, Antier fue nuestro 5 aniversario-

García escupió el refresco que estaba tomando, Rossi y Strauss tenían la boca abierta y reíd parecía no entender mucho y pensaba que era una broma, beth les sonrio con aprobación y hotch parecía ni inmutarse tal y como esperaban, kevin fue el primero en felicitar y Derek tuvo la ligera sospecha que era por el alivio de que así quizá penelope ya no piropeara tanto a el agente, solo un segundo después tenían a JJ y will abrazandolos y diciendo que se habían tardado y lo bien que se veian juntos.

-¿no van a decir nada?-

-Mi ardiente dios griego hecho de chocolate, dime que eso no cambiara nada entre nosotros- gimo penelope mientras lo abrazaba por el torso.

-No seas tonta pen, aparte llevo 5 meses con Emily y no ah cambiado nada entre nosotros o si?

-No claro que no, ¡EMILY! Pequeña bruja me has robado a Derek pero no importa porque se ven tan hermosos juntos, pido planear la boda y exigo que su hija se llame penelope

-Woha!, calma garcia, solo han sido 5 meses, tómalo con calma- Emily la abrazo.

-Yo la verdad pensaba que ya eran novios- dijo beth con suavidad.

-5 meses y no lo habían dicho, supongo que no ah afectado en nada su relación laboral,- continuo hotch- ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias- dijeron al unison.

-¿Son novio?, bien eso explica porque bajo drásticamente a cero el número de veces que Morgan quiso salir a "ver" chicas y me obligaba a ir- dijo Spencer.

-¡REID! Yo nunca te invite a "ver chicas"- Morgan volteo a ver a su novia que según tenia cara de enojada pero enrealidad reia.

-Yo se que tu no ibas a ver-

-Si, si, es hora de superarlo-

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos, no se estaban volviendo mas jóvenes- contesto rossi

-Oh mira quien habla- todos los ojos giraron a Strauss cuando dijo eso- Se supone que en este momento debería de despedir a uno de los dos por esto y a su jefe de equipo por estar tan tranquilo con esta unión…pero agente Morgan yo le debo una a usted y tampoco me quiero enfrentar a la furia de La embajadora Elizabeth Prentiss, solo recuerden que mi adicción al alcohol casi acaba con mi trabajo, el amor es aun peor, pero se que ustedes podrán con esa carga.

Despues de esa sentencia que dio Strauss todo mundo siguió preguntando y felicitando, molestando el hecho de haber tartado casi 6 meses en contarlo y un monton de cosas mas, al final del dia los primero en retirarse fueron la nueva pareja pues ambos tenían que llegar a casa a alimentar a sus mascotas y después Emily iria a casa de Derek y "verían" unas películas. Despues de que ambos se fueron, esto fue lo que paso:

-Y bueno…-dijo Rossi brindando con una copa- ¿Ellos enserio pensaron que no lo sabíamos?

-Oww, ¿vieron sus caras de emoción cuando pensaron que estábamos sorprendidos?- comento Penélope sirviéndose un poco más de champagne.

-Bien chicos- llego JJ con una bolsa con varios billetes de 100 dolares- Aquí esta el dinero de la apuesta veamos quien fue el que gano.

Después de los "redobles" de parte de reid y kevin, el que había acertado cuando revelarian esos dos su relación fue nada mas y nada menos que…. Un empate entre Erin Strauss y Aaron hotchnner

-Aun no eh perdido el toque Aaron- rio erin mientras repartían el dinero.

-Seguro que no-

-Si hubieran esperado otro mes mas ese dinero pudo haber sido mio!- reid solo se cruzo de brazos y tomo otro pedazo de pastel.

Al final…trabajar con perfiladores tiene sus desventajas pero si son tus amigos hacen lo que sea para que piensen que tu siempre cubriste bien tus huellas!.

Ow 3 jajaja ame el final realmente era lo que tenia en mente desde el principio y espero no les haya decepcionado, esta fue la continuación de "el momento indicado" pero aun asi si no lo han leeido este se puede leer asi solo, gracias por sus comentarios en el pasado fic y espero que este tambien les haya gustado mañana traeré uno nuevo :D!

Cuidense y no dejen de leer!


End file.
